


Intoxicated Mess

by doitall, unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: A perfume birthday project turns into a makeshift bridge of unsaid feelings trying to reach the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #41)
> 
> Author's Note: Hello! First of all thank you for the mods of this fic fest for being patient and understanding with my late submissions TT^TT You're all wonderful and thank you for the opportunity to be part of this. <3  
> To my prompt receiver, you know who you are, thank you for this wonderful prompt and I may have deviated from my original story line for your prompt but I do hope you'll still fall in love with it ><  
> To all the readers, I hope you guys enjoy this one, it may be short but I wish my kaisoo feels have reached you. <3 advance thank you for reading!

There’s nothing new whenever class ends and everyone sees Kyungsoo racing out of the door the moment the first bell rings.

Even the professor, who was still in the middle of reminding them about the upcoming excursion next weekend, didn’t even bat an eyelash when he saw him get up with his backpack and darted off with just a small quick bow as sign of respect.

Everyone quite knows that there’s just one particular reason that can make the best student in the campus run so ungraciously like this.

His best friend.

 

“Damn the train took so long!” Kyungsoo curses as he checks over his watch while running, barely seeing the long hand move. It’s almost a quarter left to 5 pm.

Afternoons are important to Kyungsoo because this is when he witnesses “magic” every day, “magic” in the form of his best friend working off inside his mini lab. Kyungsoo knows it’s his best friend’s rule to stop his experiments by five pm to give way for their usual evening bonding, and despite having his last class at four and approximately thirty minutes (give and take, unless annoying obstacles occur like the train having stopped on the second to the last station a while ago) to get to his mini lab, Kyungsoo still always sprints the last minutes just to witness that “magic”.

 

“Jongin!” there was a loud bang from the door suddenly opening and if it wasn’t for the rubber stopper Jongin installed beforehand, there would’ve been a lot more damage than that small empty plastic pot falling on the floor. He learned not to place anything near his lab door because this has been a habit of Kyungsoo that he’s quite fond off.

He takes in the form of his best friend who’s currently trying to catch his breath, slightly wind messed hair and a line of sweat glistening on his skin. He could smell a short scent of chocolate, probably from his previous work he had Kyungsoo tried on before the other started wearing as his personal perfume. Everything in Kyungsoo screams wrecked, yet he smiles because Kyungsoo’s getting worked up only for him, and him only.

“You really don’t have to race back here that quick, hyung. Did you miss me that much?” Jongin teases as he looks for a clean towel in his table drawers (he’s always kept some within reach because Kyungsoo will run back to him even if it’s raining as hell). Kyungsoo covers the distance with quick calculated steps and arms open up before he’s falling to his best friend’s embrace.

He could catch a scent mix of peppermint and vanilla this time, with a spicy tinge he’s not quite familiar with, and Jongin’s masculine scent, and it slowly calms him. He never knew why hugging Jongin and being engulfed with his scent does this warm soothing sensation to him but he’s learned to accept it and indulge in it. He sniffs him up a bit, which has Jongin laughing with his deep voice.

“Why are you sniffing me again, hyung? Trying to figure out what I was working on?”

 _Yes and No, Jongin,_ Kyungsoo thinks, as he gets one last inhale before he’s looking up, smiling back at him.

“You smell like Monggu.” He scrunches his nose for emphasis and Jongin’s eyes widen in shock, trying to escape Kyungsoo’s hug to check whether it was true or not. He was so sure the last bath soap mix with Vial M350 he used on his baby pup was effective enough to stop leaving trails of the dog’s scent on him. “Are you serious?” and the panic deflate the moment he hears Kyungsoo laugh and feel his arms tighten a bit more around him, securing them both in place.

“I was just kidding, Jongin. You smell…” Kyungsoo pauses for an unneeded dramatic effect yet Jongin anticipates.

“… like _Jongin_.” He ends with conviction and there was a short staring period before both of them are laughing, while struggling to keep standing while still holding each other. Jongin want so much to keep Kyungsoo to himself but he holds that thought in place, and chooses to drop a few more hints before doing anything beyond their invisible boundary.

“Care to emphasize, Soo?” Jongin stares at him, and Kyungsoo feels too much at once and he can’t help but slightly look away before his best friend’s cupping his cheeks to make him look back, and Kyungsoo is forced to drown under the younger’s unwavering gaze, coaxing an answer out of his lips.

“… _home_ , Jongin, you smell like home.” he whispers and Jongin’s satisfied.

 

There’s still 5 minutes before Jongin considers to wrap up everything, so he decided to let Kyungsoo see the last part of his experiment process for the day.

Kyungsoo’s helped him before with working on previous projects, giving out his criticisms about it and pointing out opinions Jongin sometimes fail to notice. Among all things he’s good at, Kyungsoo have a heightened sense of smell almost at par with his, that’s why he trusts his best friend to act like the judge for every perfume his hand creates. He still remembers the last time Kyungsoo reprimanded him because the perfume should’ve changed the cigarette smell into something sweet but ended up smelling like rotten toothpaste (he doesn’t even know why Kyungsoo compared the after smell to that).

Excitement radiating from his grateful smile, Kyungsoo circled the long obsidian working table and settled on the cream sofa Jongin has placed beside the large bookshelf inside his working lab. He had to help the younger pile some of the papers with scribbles and drawing notes before getting enough space to sit on.

“What are you working on anyway?”

Jongin chuckles before writing a few more notes, holding a vial with his left hand.

“I can’t say yet unless I successfully finish it, hyung. It might not turn out as what I expected it to be.” Jongin goes through his packs of boxes on the table, which Kyungsoo has long known to be the storage of rare ingredients the younger purchases whenever he goes out of town.

Jongin sees the transparent vial, and for a second it has him stopping on his tracks. This was the last step for the day and if everything goes according to plan, the mixture he was working on should emit a sweet scent while turning into whitish pink.

But there were some precautions he had to take.

The words embedded on the vial are as clear as the sky.

**One drop per use only. Excessive use of SC4813 may cause side effects on user.**

He grabs the apparatus holding the test tube with his current mixture, an opaque blue and moves it close. There was this strange sensation of panic crawling on his skin right now. He holds the vial next, carefully removing the cover, before tipping it to get on drop off to the vial. He successfully does the deed, and in a matter of a few seconds, the glittering serum has now turned into whitish pink.

Jongin smiled triumphantly as Kyungsoo takes in what just happened. He’s watched Jongin do a lot of work but this was the first time he saw mixtures change in color. Sniffing the air, he slowly realized that the room has started smelling like a blooming garden and Kyungsoo feels so proud because despite having no idea about what the younger was trying to do, he was so sure that this was a good sign.

“Was it…” he starts but Jongin faces him the same moment with that grin and Kyungsoo mirrors it with his heart shaped smile, and he’s so overwhelmed with what just happened that he closes their distance again with a big hug.

“I did it hyung!” Jongin excitedly tells him while Kyungsoo laughs a bit, emotions overflowing.

“I’m sure you did Jongin. It’s a wonderful scent!” Kyungsoo looks back up at him and Jongin’s momentarily forgets something, because his best friend’s smile just caused his heart to skip beat.

He finds himself hugging him a bit more, head leaning on the older’s shoulder while whispering, “…thanks Soo.”

And for a moment Kyungsoo freezes, blush creeping rapidly to his cheeks making him too flustered. “I…Jongin…”

“Hmm?” Jongin further nuzzles to his neck and Kyungsoo’s senses heighten for some reason. The room felt slightly hotter on his skin.

“J-Jongin…wait” and Kyungsoo stuttering woke Jongin up from his hyped mood, pulling away just to see his best friend blushing madly.

“Hyung?”

And suddenly another scent invades Kyungsoo, it was a mix of strawberry and aftershave mint, it was a scent he was all too familiar with.

Jongin’s **scent**.

“Hyung are you okay?” Jongin asks again because it’s weird. Kyungsoo was too red right now he’s not sure if he’s sick or something and then something clicks in his head. He looks at the opened vial on his right hand.

“Shit.” He immediately runs to the working table to find the cover and seals it completely back to its container.

Kyungsoo immediately noticed the Jongin’s scent starting to fade as the younger moved away so his body acts upon it, wanting to get near to its source again. His legs drag him close to Jongin, trembling hands holding on to his love handles and the other’s startled from his position, feeling his best friend lean on to his back.

“Jongin… _Jongin_ …” the scent was overpowering Kyungsoo’s body and he was feeling hot all over and his mind is screaming Jongin, Jongin, _Jongin_. He can’t process anything anymore.

“Jongin… what’s… w-what’s happening…”

Jongin’s too shocked because all things be damned how can he be so reckless?! _The vial must’ve spilt a bit when we hugged!_

He could feel Kyungsoo’s trembling hands, and for once he knew he need to do something about it. He turns around to face a slightly teary eyed Kyungsoo.

“Jongin…”

“Soo, Kyungoo listen to me. I need you to calm down.” Jongin tries to start, hoping that the effect won’t hit on full force yet before he finishes the anti-serum for it. “It’s okay Soo, it’s just the side effect of the other ingredient.” He tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand.

“It’s… i-it’s hot Jongin… too hot…” Kyungsoo bites his lips as he moves closer.

“I need to do the anti-serum Soo. Just try to breathe evenly.” Jongin tries to lead him back to the sofa, but the second they slightly separate, Kyungsoo immediately closes the distance between them.

“Don’t Jongin… d-don’t leave me…” Kyungsoo pleads because every time Jongin’s scent moves farther his body feels like it’s being torn into pieces.

“But Soo… I won’t leave you…” Jongin’s at loss on what to do since he’s never gone wrong with using that vial before. “Jongin… please….” tears started escaping from his eyes and Jongin’s hit by the need to kiss him all of a sudden.

He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, hoping to get his message across before he himself falls under the side effect. “Kyungsoo? Listen to me. I won’t leave you okay? I’m just going to do the –“

But Kyungsoo’s was already experiencing the peak of the side effect to take in even a word. Jongin’s scent was so near, it gets stronger as he speaks and everything smells so sweet Kyungsoo wanted to have more…more of Jongin and just having him this close is not enough… he needs to… he wants to…

“Soo? Kyungsoo?” Jongin tries again but Kyungsoo’s not responding anymore. “Kyung-“

Kyungsoo does the wrong move of looking straight to his eyes because everything snaps and he smashes their lips in a searing kiss.

Waves of unnamed emotions hit Kyungsoo as he feels Jongin’s lips against his for the first time, it was as if he’s been deprived of water for so long that he has finally had his first sip, and he’s craving to get every single drop of it. Kyungsoo’s never kissed anyone before but his instincts take over and he kisses the younger as if it was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Tongues dance passionately and the moment Jongin responds back has him melting, trembling hands trying to find purchase on the other’s white shirt but his attempts were feeble. Jongin holds him closer as if he knew he was bound to fall soon, and the kiss gets deeper, the younger trying to relay feelings he no longer wanted to hide. His chest hurts from lack of oxygen and Kyungsoo breaks away a bit for air but not even a second Jongin’s hand cups his cheeks to pull him back, abusing the older’s plush bottom lip before his tongue slips in again to get a taste of Kyungsoo.

“J-Jongin.. ah” and the moment he opens his eyes when they break apart once more felt like suffocating again because of the heated stare Jongin’s sending back at him, flushed tan cheeks and the scent was overwhelming.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo.. I… I like..” and Kyungsoo thinks, he’s known all along, even before… even without the side effects of the vial. He knows, he’s already fallen for him. So he kisses away Jongin’s words because he wanted to hear it when he’s back to normal and not on this state. He feels like he’s free falling right now, and he’s fighting to hold on to his consciousness because he wanted to assure Jongin, but the side effect has worn his senses out. Jongin pecks his cheeks before he feels his legs give up and everything blacks out.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a soft blanket covered on him, his back resting comfortable on a queen sized bed. He knows Jongin’s room just like his own for he’s been here countless of time before. It was dark even with the curtains pulled so he’s guessing he only fell asleep for a few hours. And then everything that happened hits him once more and he blushes because of it. His fingers touch his lips, recalling the feeling of Jongin’s on his own and he feels like an idiot for smiling like an in love highschool girl.

He looks around the room to see a lump on the large sofa near the window. As quietly as he could, he steps off the bed and tiptoes to where his best friend was sleeping. The sofa was reassembled to form a makeshift bed and Jongin’s light snores are the only sounds he could hear. His best friend looks adorable when he sleeps but he then he remembers the way he kissed him back and he feels embarrassed once again.

Kyungsoo decides to sit down near Jongin, hands reaching to comb his brown locks that were all over the place, despite everything, he hopes that the feeling is mutual and not just because Jongin reacted with the potion too. He knows they’re bound to talk once Jongin wakes up and for a second Kyungsoo felt scared. What if Jongin didn’t feel the same way?

He was too lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Jongin wake up. The younger takes in his presence and enjoys the way he combs his hair a bit more, before holding Kyungsoo’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Jongin…”

 

“You know, it wasn’t supposed to go that way Soo.” He starts, trying to come up with the best way to explain what he wanted to say all this time.

“I was supposed to finish that perfume for you. Because I know how much you love the scent of strawberry mixed with blooming flowers. It was supposed to be a gift for your birthday, and then…” Jongin pauses, and Kyungsoo’s not sure where this is going but he tightens his hold on the younger’s hand.

“And then after I give it to you I’ll confess my feelings.” Jongin gets up to face Kyungsoo, who’s being bathed in a soft glow of the moonlight peaking from the curtains behind him.

“I haven’t really… had much time to prepare for this.” he chuckles. “…and I’m not even sure if the feeling is mutual. But…. I like you Soo… I like you so much that I don’t even know what to do anymore. And I’m sorry if it took me this long to tell, I was just… just… too much of a coward to risk this friendship we have. I don’t want to loose you.” Jongin sighs as he leaves a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s fingers.

“I can’t compare to anyone else at school. Not even to your friends who excel on their own fields. I’m basically average, (Kyungsoo thinks hell no you’re not) and I only do best in making perfumes. But I wanted to let you know… I like.. no.. I love you.” Jongin finishes.

Jongin panics because Kyungsoo’s suddenly crying in front of him.

“You’re such an idiot Jongin.” Kyungsoo sobs, “the hell were you thinking about being average? and don’t compare yourself to others..” Kyungsoo hiccups a bit because he’s overwhelmed by Jongin’s confession and he feels responsible for Jongin feeling like he’s not deserving enough. “You…. they can’t compare to you Jongin…”

“ You’re you and that’s all that matters…” Kyungsoo looks back at him. “You’re all that matters to me.”

“I’m sorry it took me this long too…” Kyungsoo chuckles because it’s funny that they felt the same way all this time. “I love you Jongin. Just you.” Kyungsoo bumps their foreheads before Jongin seals the distance once again.

 

“What are you working on, Jongin?”

“It’s a secret.” Kyungsoo makes face as if he was offended (but of course he’s not)

“Hey! You shouldn’t hide things from your boyfriend.” Jongin chuckles because sometimes Soo can be too cute for words, especially in times like this. But he needs to be firm since it’s the last crucial step for his next perfume.

“I’ll tell you when it’s done.” Jongin finishes as he uncaps another vial from the ingredients box.

But Kyungsoo’s having none of it so he forces his way to Jongin’s working table.

“Wait! Wait Soo stop! The vial might-“

“Oh no…”


End file.
